


forever

by humidnights



Category: Jack et la mécanique du cœur | Jack and the Cuckoo-Clock Heart (2013)
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humidnights/pseuds/humidnights
Summary: the darkness, the nothingness -the sun, the moon, and all of the stars.





	

_how long will i love you?_

 

jack sits in my lap, and i stroke his hair.

i can hear each tick of his heart.

he’s almost asleep, but i can hear his happiness.

 

_as long as the stars are above you_

 

“acacia” i say, pressing a kiss to her cheek

she smiles back at me

flowers are bloom in my chest.

 

_and longer if i can_

 

“do you want to dance?”

“here? in silence?”

“that way we’re… always in time?”

 

_how long will i need you?_

_as long as the seasons need to_

 

i notice how he touches the back of his neck when he gets nervous.

he doesn’t like looking people in the eye.

i notice when he stares, i notice the blush that covers his face when i smile in response.

 

_follow their plan_

 

the key is buried in the snow.

“now you can kiss me.”

is love supposed to hurt this bad? to cut this deep? to feel this good?

 

_how long will i be with you?_

_as long as the sea is bound to wash upon the sand_

 

acacia’s bed is cramped. it’s warm, and when i wake up,

even though i have to pee,

i’m not going to untangle myself from her.

 

_how long will i want you?_

_as long as you want me to._

 

“all i see are stars”

i sing this quietly to myself. i was blind, drawn astray by whatever shone.

he’s brighter than the sun, moon, and all the stars.

 

_and longer by far_

 

maybe it is selfishness.

“you’d be making me a murderess!”

death by her hand would be a gift, surely?

 

_how long will i hold you?_

_as long as your father told you_

_as long as you can_

 

“i miss madeleine” jack says, one late night when we stay up and speak

in whispers, quiet voices.

i hold him as he stares forward, into the darkness, the nothingness.

 

_how long will i give to you?_

_as long as i live through you_

 

three gravestones.

the warmth slowly dissipating into the cold winter air.

i walk the stair of stars, her gaze strays to the sky.

 

_however long you stay_

 

sometimes, i trace jack’s freckles with things.

my finger. a marker. kisses.

(he doesn’t appreciate the marker as much as everything else, but he’s smiling, still.)

 

_how long will i love you?_

 

my heart cuckoos as i try to say i love her.

i cough to cover it up, a horrible blush coating my face.

acacia smiles at me, and i’ll keep trying till i say it. and then i’ll say it again.

 

_as long as the stars are above you_

 

his lips meet mine, and the world stops.

my breath catches in my throat.

his heart stops ticking.

 

_and longer, if i may_

 

in our next life,

you smile is just the same,

and your kisses are just as sweet.


End file.
